That's not the problem!
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: AU. Su hijo tenía novio, ambos son hombres, pero ese no es el problema, de hecho el que sea homosexual es el menor de los problemas. Alfred tiene dieciséis años e Ivan treinta y seis, además de un terrible pasado del cual es mejor no hablar. Esos eran los verdaderos problemas. RusAme. Multipairing. Advertencias adentro.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: **Nombres humanos, tal vez lemmon, yaoi, malas palabras, genderbent, etc.

**Nombres humanos:**

**Estados Unidos: **Alfred F. Kirkland

**Rusia: **Ivan Braginski

**Canadá: **Matthew Kirkland

**Notas: **No puede evitarlo, amo el RusAme, este idea me surgió mientras mataba una cucaracha(?). Espero les guste porque realmente me gustó escribirlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

sin más disfruten

* * *

**That's not the problem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Alfred corrió en dirección a la salida del colegio, donde un auto negro le esperaba _como siempre_, el americano solo le hizo una seña con la mano a su hermano, para luego entrar al extremadamente lujoso y llamativo auto.

Matthew suspira, nunca le ha dado confianza que Alfred se vaya a casa en el auto negro, es decir unas cuantas veces las soporta, pero que lo haga todos los días ya preocupa y lo peor es que no lo hace desde hace unas semanas, lo hace desde hace un año, a pesar de que siempre vuelve a casa sano y salvo, de vez en cuando con extraños rasguños en su piel, en especial moretones en su cuello y cuando se baña puede ver que toda su espalda y pecho están llenos de marcas y eso era muy extraño y daba preocupación.

Más sin embargo, Alfred le pidió que no le dijera nada a sus padres, era obvio que iba a hacerlo pero la insistencia de su hermano fue tanta que no pudo soportarlo y lo peor es que él tenía que irse a pie, además nunca supo quién era el que estaba en el automóvil, tal vez era una chica o Alfred se estaba metiendo en algo malo, rezaba porque fuera la segunda.

Miró por última vez por donde se fue su hermano, volvió a suspirar y continuo su camino a casa, a pie, sin ningún auto lujoso que lo llevara, a todo esto, acaba de recordar que esas marcas en el cuerpo de su hermano parecen _mordidas_.

…

—Hello! —grita el americano mientras entra al auto, Ivan le sonríe y responde al saludo.

—¿cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó curioso el ruso, mientras empezaba a andar el carro. Alfred se rasca la nuca como pensando que responder.

—Good. Hoy logré hacer que alguien vea a mi hermano, ¿puedes creerlo?, yo soy el único que lo ve, parece invisible, que tal y si tiene un poder y no me quiere decir. —Relata, emocionándose con la sola idea. Ivan solo asiente a todas las cosas que le cuenta Alfred.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Ivan detuvo el auto en una esquina, el americano le miro extrañado, para luego sentir los labios del ruso sobre los suyos.

—Entonces, hoy conoceré a tus padres ¿Da? —dijo el soviético después de separarse, el rubio se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—Sobre eso, ¿no prefieres que sea otro día?, es que se ve que hoy estas muy ocupado. —Exclama algo nervioso. Ivan cambia su expresión feliz a una triste.

—¿Por qué no quieres que los conozca?

—¡No es eso!, solo digo que realmente estás ocupado y no creo que sea buena idea.

—Printsessa, ¿Por qué? —dice Ivan mirándole directamente a los ojos. Alfred hiperventila.

—No me digas así y no es que no quería, es que me da miedo como vaya a reaccionar _mom_—murmura muy sonrojado el de lentes, para luego mirar al suelo. Ivan sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espada.

—No te preocupes ¿da? —exclama, para luego besar la frente de Alfred, este se sonroja aún más.

—No! Fuck, no! —grita algo molesto alejando al ruso, para luego abrir los ojos como platos, estaba actuando como su _dulce_ madre.

Ivan sonríe y vuelve a andar el auto, Alfred se mantuvo callado todo el camino, se sentía estúpido rechazar los besos de su _pareja_, a pesar de que le desagradaba antes y ahora se andaban besuqueando por aquí y por allá.

Por su parte, el ruso también estaba preocupado, es decir, no le preocupaba presentarse como pareja de Alfred, le preocupaba su edad y cómo reaccionarían ante eso, peor si leen el periódico y saben ciertas _cosas_ sobre él, ese si era un problema.

Alfred apenas tenía dieciséis años e Ivan tenía treinta y seis, técnicamente se llevan veinte años. Según le había contado el americano, su padre tenía la misma edad que él, el padre de Alfred tenía su misma edad y eso le perjudicaba y mucho.

Además también le contó de su madre, una mujer con mucho carácter según Alfred y lo que más le aterraba a Ivan, ella siempre está al tanto de las noticias, solo esperaba que no supiera quien es él, exactamente.

—Hey! —grita el rubio, sacando a Ivan de sus pensamientos.

—¿Da? —pregunta aturdido.

—Aquí me bajo. —Murmura, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Ah.

—_See you later!_ —grita el americano mientras corre a un parque, el ruso sonríe.

—Adiós, printsessa. —Dice, sin prestar atención a si Alfred le escuchó o no.

Observaba el paisaje con tranquilidad, debía preparase para la noche, dicen que la primera impresión nunca se olvida. Arrancó el auto y se fue.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? No esta mal para ser el prólogo, bueno eso pienso yo.

Dejen rewievs si les gusto.

Los quiere Lily ouo)/


	2. Hey, ¡Debemos prepararnos!

¡Hola!

Estoy tan agradecida con sus rewievs ;w; no saben lo feliz que me hacen, por eso saque rápido el segundo capítulo, tal vez al rato saque el tercero xD, estoy muy inspirada.

Por cierto, Alfred y Matthew tiene el apellido Kirkland, porque suena mejor que Bonnefoy, en USA según me han dicho, pueden elegir que apellido tener.

Los padres de Al y Matt, son Francia y Fem!Inglaterra, ¿por que?, no sé xD

sin más disfruten

* * *

**That's not the problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, ¡Debemos prepararnos!**

* * *

—Mom! The hero has come! —grito Alfred al llegar a su hogar, detrás de él venía Matthew con una expresión cansada.

—Alfred, ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar?, eso no es propio de un caballero, _fool_. —Habló la mujer volteando a verlos. La mujer poseía un cabello rubio largo, el cual tenía sujeto en dos elegantes coletas, sus ojos eran verdes y traía unos lentes, además de que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, el nombre de esta mujer era _Alice Kirkland_.

—Hello mom. —Murmura el canadiense, mientras entra despacio a la casa, la inglesa le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Hello, dear. —Exclama, para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Wait! ¿Vas a cocinar hoy? —pregunta Alfred algo asustado, Alice al notar eso frunce más el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que _the frog_ de tu padre cociné, dijiste que hoy traerías a alguien _especial_ a la cena, obviamente debo cocinar yo. —Explica enojada mientras se lava las manos. Alfred empieza a hacer un berrinche en el sofá, lo cual Alice ignora por completo.

Igual, no es como si al estadounidense le importara mucho, podía decirle a su padre luego para que cocinara él o por lo menos pidieran comida a domicilio, pero lo que realmente le importaba era pensar qué diablos iba a decirle a sus padres, suspira, ser el héroe tiene sus desventajas.

…

Un hombre de ojos azules, rubio y con el corte algo largo y rizado, intentaba hablar con su _dulce esposa_, quería explicarle con la mayor paciencia del mundo que no podía cocinar ella.

—Entiende Alice, Alfred dijo que es muy especial. —Dice el rubio, el cual era _Francis Bonnefoy_, mientras ponía sus manos en frente de sí mismo, como esperando un ataque.

—¿Así?, entonces debo cocinar yo, tu comida es peor que la mía. —Exclama de manera firme y directa. El francés frunce el ceño, para luego hacer un drama, ¿en qué carajos pensaba cuando se casó con esa mujer?, así, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Vuelve a decirlo. —Reto el hombre furioso. Alice entrecerró los ojos.

—He dicho que tu comida apesta. —Repite, un poco más calmada que antes. Francis frunce el ceño.

—¡Sabía que debía elegir a la pelirroja, pero no, por culpa de tus ojos te elige a ti, que idiota soy! —Empieza a lloriquear mientras saca un pañuelo rosa de sus bolsillos y empieza a moquear en el. Alice frunce el ceño y se acaricia las cienes.

—Shut up! Está bien, cocina tú, pero cállate, tu voz es muy molesta. —Murmura bastante molesta por el comportamiento inmaduro de su esposo, este sonríe y camina hasta ella en un intento de besarle, más la inglesa lo aleja de un golpe.

—¡Ponte a cocinar y deja tus vulgaridades! —grita muy sonrojada, para luego salir de la cocina. Francis se acaricia la mejilla donde Alice lo golpeo, para luego voltearse y empezar a cocinar.

Mientras tanto, Alfred y Matthew se encontraban viendo TV en la sala.

—Hey bro, ¿Qué opinas de que una… mujer mayor este saliendo con una persona muy joven? —pregunta el de lentes, algo incómodo. Matthew le miro extrañado, para luego pensar en que responderle.

—Pues, depende. —Murmura desconcertado prestando más atención a la TV que a su hermano, Alfred suspira y se tira en el sofá.

Matthew dirige su mirada a Alfred, para luego voltear a ver a la cocina, suspira, no entendía porque sus padres se peleaban tanto, a pesar de que eran buenas personas, eso lo sabía y los supo desde que Francis y Alice los adoptaron.

Y si, Alfred y Matthew eran adoptados, Alice nunca pudo dar hijos y a consecuencia de eso decidieron adoptar, al principio fue difícil tratar con personas diferentes, pero con el tiempo los llegaron a ver como sus verdaderos padres.

Noto que Alice salió de la cocina y al ver a Alfred tirado en el sofá gruño levemente, la inglesa era muy estricta con respecto a los modales, desde niños los crío con todos los buenos pasos ingleses, Matthew los siguió lo mejor que pudo, pero Alfie ni lo intentó, así que Alice siempre solía molestarse con el estadounidense.

—Alfred, siéntate como un correcto caballero. —Dice la mujer, el rubio no le prestó atención.

—No quiero. —Murmura mientras infla las mejillas.

—Alfred

—No

—Alfred, no vuelvo a hablar, siéntate.

—¡Que no!

—¡Alfred!

En ese momento entra Francis a la sala, observando la pelea con cierto reproche mientras se acerca.

—Calma, Alice por favor no grites y deja a Alfred, es joven y quiere disfrutar la vida. —Replica el francés.

—Shut up, frog! —grita molesta, dándose media vuelta hacía su habitación.

—Eh, papá ¿te ayudó a cocinar? —pregunta Matthew algo nervioso, Francis suspira y asiente, caminando a la cocina siguiéndole el canadiense por detrás.

Alfred les observa irse, para luego tirarse boca abajo al sofá, de nuevo. Estaba nervioso, no solo su madre estaba de mal humor, sino también su padre y eso era muy difícil de lograr, ¿y ahora que podría hacer?

…

—¿A quién invitaste?, mira que llegar tan tarde y más cuando le invitaron. —Murmura de mal humor la inglesa, mirando el gran reloj de la casa.

Alfred mira nervioso a Alice, para luego mirar al suelo nervioso, el ambiente estaba tenso y lo peor es que ni podían comenzar a comer, ya que según Alice todos debían estar presentes para comer, debió decirle a Ivan que no llegara tarde.

—¿Y si comenzamos a comer mientras le esperamos? —pregunta en voz baja el canadiense.

—De ninguna manera, no importa que ella sea mal educada, nosotros por lo menos demostraremos modales. —Dijo firmemente Alice. Alfred sentía que se iba a morir, dijo muy claro y fuerte _ella_, como si se tratase de una novia, aunque no es como si no fuera así, de alguna manera.

—Lo siento mon amour, pero yo ya voy a empezar a comer. —Exclamó el francés dirigiéndose a Alice, la cual se sonrojo al escuchar cómo le llamó, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —grito nervioso el estadounidense mientras corría a la puerta. Nadie dijo nada, solo esperaron.

Francis esperaba ver a una joven linda, de facciones sutiles y aspecto sencillo, por su parte Alice imaginaba a una joven vaga, vestida completamente de negro y con varios tatuajes y perforaciones y Matthew, él realmente no imaginaba nada, pero lo que vio no estaba en sus expectativas, en la de ninguno de los presentes.

Alfred venía agarrado de la mano con un hombre alto, inclusive más alto que Francis, tenía ojos violeta y cabello rubio cenizo y a pesar de que sonreía inspiraba mucho miedo.

Alice frunció aún más (si se podía) el ceño, Francis carraspeo nervioso y Matthew solo les miró curioso.

—Mom, dad and bro, este es Ivan, mi novio. —Dijo Alfred muy nervioso, además de levemente sonrojado, Ivan solo sonrió.

En ese momento a Alice le dio un ataque, Francis olvido como respirar y Matthew les miraba demasiado asombrado.

Bien, la reacción que tuvieron fue mejor de lo que esperaban.

* * *

CHANCHANCHAN!(?)

Espero les haya gustado, tal vez y al rato, como dije antes, saque el tercer capítulo c: aún no sé.

Si les gusto dejen rewievs

Los quiere Lily ouo)/


	3. Bien, ¡Comencemos!

Holi.

Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo xD, ¡Muchas gracias!, sus reviews me motivan mucho. Este episodio, más o menos explica el miedo de Ivan a los periódicos(?), tal vez la historia no se vea así como "uh, mucha acción"(?), pero si lo es, solo debo acomodar todo primero.

sin más disfruten.

* * *

**That's not the problem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

El ambiente era muy tenso, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio que llenaba aquel lugar, tan solo se sentaron a comer para ya no ocasionar más "reacciones sorpresa".

Durante la cena nadie habló, más que uno que otro murmullo para pedir la sal o cualquier condimento, por otra parte Alice no despegaba su vista del ruso, ella sabía que lo vio antes, en algún lugar tal vez, solo estaba segura de algo, ese hombre no era para confiar. No entendía como su pequeño y dulce niño estaba saliendo con ese ser que intimidaba con una sola mirada.

Ivan noto que Alice llevaba observándole desde hace unos minutos, primera vez que se sentía incómodo, casi tanto como cuando su hermana lo acosaba y eso era decir mucho. A primera vista se veía como una mujer frágil, pero si te acercas lo suficiente logras entender que tiene mucho carácter.

—Y dime Ivan—empezó a hablar Alice—¿Qué edad tienes?, no creo que seas un adolescente.

Ivan le observó un poco nervioso, ¿debería decirle su edad real?, bueno ya estaba hasta allí, así que tendría que hablar.

—Treinta y tres. —Dice, para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa. Francis se atoró con la comida al escuchar eso, esa era su edad y ÉL era padre de Alfred. Alice aguantó gritar y solo mantuvo una sonrisa.

Matthew, al notar que el ambiente se hacía más tenso, decidió cambiar de tema, pobre iluso.

—Ehem, ¿desde cuándo salen? —preguntó el canadiense, ¿quién diría que una simple pregunta puede desencadenar el apocalipsis?

—Desde hace un año y medio. —Responde Alfred, el cual no había hablado después de anunciar a su pareja. Francis palideció y Alice no lo aguantó.

—¡Por la reina! —grito la inglesa mientras se lamentaba en silencio, entonces al ver a ese molesto hombre junto a su hijo con esa sonrisa tan intimidante, lo recordó, recordó quien era ese maldito.

Tomó a Francis del brazo y lo obligó a pararse.

—A la cocina—le susurró al oído, el francés hizo una mueca.

—No pienso dejarlos solos, ¿Qué tal y si se les ocurre un trío? —exclamó de manera no muy discreta, ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de Matthew y Alfred.

Alice, cansada del molesto juego, jaló a Francis de las orejas y lo llevó directo a la cocina, este empezó a chillar mientras insultaba a la mujer en francés.

—¿Ves?, te dije que mamá reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba. —Dijo el estadounidense y no, no era sarcasmo. Ivan le miró sonriendo sarcásticamente y Matt se palmeó la frente de la vergüenza.

En la cocina y después de una pequeña pelea con su marido, Alice sacó de entre tantos cajones un periódico.

—¿Ves esto? —pregunto la inglesa, enseñándole el periódico en la cara, Francis alzó una ceja.

—Es un periódico, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? —dice con simpleza mientras se acaricia su oreja lastimada. Alice le entrega el periódico donde está una noticia en portada

—Léelo—ordena, Francis solo suspira.

—Ivan Braginski, a primera vista se ve como un hombre de negocios ejemplar, pero ¿quién es él realmente?, según nos informan el señor Braginski antes vivía en Rusia y no solo eso, según unos rumores se dice que no solo podría estar en una mafia, si no también que asesinó a varias personas en Rusia, además de cometer varios crímenes penados en el país, se dice que escapó bajo libertad condicional o que la mafia lo ayudó. —Termino de leer el hombre, para luego asombrarse de sobre manera.

—Nuestro hijo, no solo está saliendo con un hombre, sino también con alguien _demasiado_ mayor, que tal vez sea delincuente. —Explica Alice, un poco asustada de lo que podría pasarle a su hijo.

—Alice, Ivan Braginski es el jefe de MI jefe. —Dice de manera un tanto agresiva, la mujer le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh que excelente persona, eso de besuquearse con el hijo de uno de sus empleados ¿¡Acaso no es genial!? —replica con evidente sarcasmo, pobre Alice, si supieran lo que han hecho.

Francis intentó pensar en la situación, primero lo que decía el periódico eran rumores, segundo era una persona demasiado importante, tercero tiene su edad y se ve que es un psicópata por completo, el francés intento descartar lo último.

—Mira Alice, llevan saliendo un buen tiempo, además lo que dice aquí son rumores, déjalo ser, además si quisiera hacerle algo malo no hubiera estado soportándolo por año y medio y no se nos hubiera presentado. —Intentó hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, esta frunció mucho el ceño, más acepto, eso sí, llenaría al ruso de preguntas muy incomodas.

—Está bien, pero si algo le pasa a mi hijo, ten por seguro que te castraré. —Amenazó la inglesa, para luego salir a paso elegante al comedor, Francis suspiró, enserio ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su mente cuando dio el "si" en la boda?, ni siquiera pudo tirarse a alguna de sus hermanas.

Siguió a Alice hasta el comedor, se extrañó de ver que la mujer estaba parada ahí, sin hacer nada más que respirar, se acercó un poco más y entendió el porqué, Alfred e Ivan se estaban besando, BESANDO como si nadie estuviera ahí, Matthew tan solo intentaba no verlos.

En ese momento la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Alice se fue y Francis se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

—¡Quita tus sucia boca de mi hijo, maldito psicópata ruso! —grito desesperada, para luego ir hasta ellos y separarlos de manera brusca.

Matthew sentía que sus ojos sangraban, no es que tuviera algo en contra del homosexualismo, pero ver a su hermano besando a alguien así le daba escalofríos, por su parte Francis temía una sola cosa y eso era que el pequeño Alfred fuera brutalmente violado por el ruso y Alice, bueno, ella solo estaba intentado golpear a Ivan, este se defendía usando una silla como escudo.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle eso en mi cara, de nuevo!, si eso haces delante de nosotros ¿Qué harán cuando no estemos? —dijo o más bien grito histérica la mujer, a lo que el ruso se alejó más de ella.

—Mom! ¡Nosotros nunca haríamos nada "indecente" frente a ti!, un beso no es malo. —Exclamo algo aturdido Alfred. La inglesa le dedicó una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, Alfred no me digas que tú y este ya…—no iba terminar la frase, esperaba que su pequeño respondiera _no_, pero el sonrojo en su cara decía otra cosa.

—Eh, bueno… ¡Pero no me lastimo para nada!, está bien si dolió pero no tanto como había pensado. —Explico muy nervioso el estadounidense.

Matthew casi grita del asombro al escuchar eso, ahora era turno de Francis para darle un ataque y Alice, ella se desmayó.

Literalmente.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció?, siento que me quedo muy fail, no sé, ustedes díganme c:

Los quiere Lily ouo)/


	4. Pff, todavía viene lo peor

Hola.

Ayer no pude actualizar Dx todo por culpa de la escuela, asdfgh, ¡Como sea!, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo xD, las cosas se ponen feas "UUUH"(?).

sin más disfruten

* * *

**That's not the problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pff, todavía viene lo peor**

* * *

Ivan atrapo a Alice, antes de que esta cayera al suelo y la recostó sobre el sofá que había en la sala. Francis se apresuró a ver como se encontraba su mujer, después de recuperarse del ataque, claro está. Alice estaba pálida, parecía no tener vida, si no fuera por su respiración agitada ya la hubiera dado por muerta.

—I'm sorry—susurro Alfred, sintiéndose culpable por el desmayo (y posible infarto) de su madre, Francis negó ligeramente con la cabeza y le pidió con la mayor paciencia posible que fuera con Ivan a la cocina por el botiquín de emergencia.

Alfred e Ivan fueron sin dudar, dejando a Matthew y Francis solos.

—Eh, que yo sepa no tenemos el botiquín en la cocina. —Murmuro el canadiense levemente confundido.

—Lo sé, solo quería que se fueran, ¿Qué pasaría si Alice despertara ahora? ¿Qué crees que haría? —exclamo bastante abrumado. Matthew lo miró curioso, para luego suspirar, el francés tenía razón.

Fue en ese momento que Alice empezó a reaccionar, lo primero que vio fue a Francis e intentó a apartarlo, el francés se asombró un poco de ver que su esposa despertaba, Matthew volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de alivio.

—Ah, frog ¿Qué paso? —dijo entrecortadamente, el rubio iba a hablar cuando de repente viene Alfred con Ivan, el menor traía el botiquín en sus manos.

Francis tenía cara de "RUN BITCH, RUN!"(*). Matthew se estaba preguntado, ¿de dónde diablos sacaron el botiquín de la cocina? Y por la mente de Alice solo pasaba la palabra "Kill". La dama se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Maldito ruso psicópata, le quitaste la inocencia a _my child_! —gritó furiosa, para empezar a perseguir a Ivan. Este al ver su _suegra_, literalmente saltó el gran sofá de la casa para alcanzarle, captó de inmediato que debía correr y así hizo.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo con Alice pisándole los talones, Alfred fue detrás de ellos.

—Mom! Wait, wait! ¡Es cierto que es un maldito comunista que de paso tiene imagen de asesinó en serie, pero no lo mates!—gritaba mientras perseguía a su madre y su pareja.

—¡Matthew, trae el auto, debemos alcanzarlo! —exclamo aturdido, dispuesto a que su esposa no matara a alguien MUY importante.

—Papá, el auto se está reparando, ¿recuerdas? —murmuro algo decepcionado Matt, a lo que el francés se palmeo la frente.

—Es cierto, olvídalo, vámonos en taxi—dijo, para después jalar al canadiense del brazo y correr en dirección a ellos.

Y como dijo Alfred, reaccionaron mejor de lo que esperaban.

…

—Recuerda esto querida mía, si me despiden fue tu culpa. —Bramó el francés, mientras curaba las heridas de su _amada_ esposa.

—Shut up, frog. No puedo creer que lo apoyes a él y… ¡Auch! —hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una fina tela sobre su pierna, donde tenía una herida bastante notable.

—Y yo sigo sin creer que lo hayas perseguido por media ciudad y que a media lluvia te tropezaras y calleras en un charco… de lodo, el pobre Ivan tuvo que cargarte al estilo caballito(**) ya que la supuesta dama inglesa se lastimó el tobillo, manchaste su chaqueta la cual esta carísima, tienes suerte de que no nos las cobró. Ya deja de mover _amour_. —Dijo e hizo un poco más de presión sobre la herida, la inglesa volvió a hacer otra mueca.

—_Stupid frog_, ¿solo porque es jefe de tu jefe, vas a tratarlo diferente? —preguntó evidentemente molesta con la situación, el rubio simplemente asintió a lo que Alice frunció más el ceño.

—Ah, ¿así que tú perteneces a mis empleados? —una voz nueva se hizo presente. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con que era Ivan, este sonreía.

—Eh, sí, soy del sector cuatro. —Murmuro algo nervioso, ese tipo de verdad daba escalofríos, Ivan ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—No te recuerdo, ¿cuál es tu puesto? —se acercó un poco a ambos, logrando que Alice se ponga en guardia

—Soy asistente del gerente Yao Wang. —Exclama aún más nervioso, solo esperaba no meter en problemas a su jefe.

—Ah, Wang. —Dice, para luego sonreír enormemente. Francis se sintió mediamente aliviado, su sonrisa ya no era tan escalofriante, sin embargo seguía causando miedo.

—Quisiera invitarlos a comer a mi casa, pueden llevar a cualquier persona de su familia, ¿da? —preguntó de una manera algo infantil, por así decirlo.

Los nervios de Francis volvieron, ¿Qué se supone que debería responder?, si decía que no posiblemente ya no tendría trabajo, pero la idea de decir sí tampoco era buena, sabiendo cómo es Alice, toda la casa del ruso terminaría hecha pedazos, logrando que no solo le despidan sino también varias demandas.

—Por supuesto que vamos a ir. —Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos, Francis se sorprendió, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, Ivan volvió a sonreír.

—Da. Bien los veo a todos el viernes en la noche, Alfred sabe dónde vivó y si no pueden llamar a mi número para que les lleve un chofer. —Explicaba muy feliz el ruso, Alice solo asentía viéndole con la mirada afilada y Francis, bueno, él seguía en su mundo.

Reaccionó hasta cuando el ruso se había ido y le había dado al estadounidense un sutil y rápido beso en la mejilla, además de llamarle _printsessa_, no es que fuera experto en el lenguaje ruso, pero era muy obvio que eso significaba _princesse_.

—Frog, cancela todo lo que vayas a hacer el viernes por la noche y Mattie llama a _Scott_, dile que si está ocupado el viernes. —Ordeno la inglesa, se notaba un poco más de tranquilidad en su voz, más no lo suficiente.

Matthew tomo el teléfono y marcó a su tío. Alfred sentía nervios de lo que pudiera pasar, la situación se había tranquilizado, pero cuando Alice llama al _tío Scott_, significa que planea algo, algo muy malo.

—_Bueno…_—dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Tío Scott? —preguntó tímidamente el canadiense.

—_¿Matthew?, si soy yo, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

—Sí, pero mi madre quería saber si estás libre el viernes por la noche. —Hubo un pequeño silencio que tan solo duro unos minutos, lo único que se oía eran unas cuantas cosas moverse.

—_Estoy libre ese día, ¿Por qué?_ —su tono de voz era de fastidió, no es que odiara a su _bunny_ hermana, pero tampoco es como si le cayera bien.

Matthew se giró a su madre.

—Dice que si está libre. —Dijo un tanto sorprendido. Alice sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—_Perfect_. —Fue todo lo que dijo la inglesa.

* * *

(*) : Creo que lo saben perfectamente xD, por si acaso, es una frase de una película comica llamada "Scary movie"

(**) : No sé como se diga en otros países, busquen en imágenes google "Cargar caballito"

Por cierto, esa escena la saque de una comedia mexicana llamada "Familia de Diez", debo adimitir que esta muy divertida x'D como iba diciendo, en el programa pasa casi lo mismo que aquí (solo la reacción chicos, lo demás es otra cosa.) Y decidí ponerlo porque me pareció chistoso x'D

Gracias por leer, si te gusto deja review ouo)/


	5. Problema N1: ¡Hola Jefe!

ASDFGH LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO  
Mi papá no me dejo tocar la computadora ;u; me la pasaba en el celular y yo así de "Nooo"(?). El punto es que hoy pude actualizar uwu, uff, espero les guste este capítulo xD  
Por cierto, descubrí que no era Braginski, sino Braginsky(?), oh god Dx, desde ahora usaré ese apellido, me siento tan apenada.

**Nombres humanos:**

**Prusia: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**España**: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Fem!Suiza: **Heidi Zwingli

Male!Liech: Ladislao Zwingli

**Italia del norte: **Feliciano Vargas

**China: **Yao Wang

**Alemania: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Escocia: **Scott Kirkland

**Sealand: **Peter Kirkland

**_Algunos solo se mencionan levemente, pero me da flojera ponerlos_ luego.**

Sin más...

_Lily se va a la mierda_

**(?) **

* * *

**That's not the problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Problema N°1: ¡Hola Jefe!**

* * *

Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, es cierto que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero solo cuando estaba lleno de _glamour_ y en estos momentos no se encontraba en esas condiciones. Su rubio y _perfecto_ cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y sucio, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de ojeras y su bello rostro no estaba radiante como siempre, de hecho tenía expresión lastimera, ¿y de quien era la culpa?, exacto, de _Kirkland_.

Así solía llamarle a Alice cuando estaba molesto. La dama inglesa quería la casa limpia porque venía su hermano, lo obligó a limpiar de arriba abajo, acomodar esto y lo otro y se quejaba todo el tiempo, porque esto no se veía bien, ni tampoco lo otro.

_¡A la mierda con Alice!_ ¿desde cuándo le importaba limpiar si venía de visita alguien de su familia?, ni siquiera con Peter se daba el lujo de limpiar a fondo su casa, ¿y por qué con Scott era diferente?, porque de seguro la bruja de Kirkland planeaba algo bastante estúpido. Suspiró, debía dejar de fruncir el ceño o su rostro se llenaría de arrugas al igual que el de su esposa y ese era un cutis horrible.

Tomo lugar en su puesto de trabajo, el cual estaba en frente de la oficina de su jefe, él era tan solo el _asistente_, no debía hacer mucho más que pasar unos cuantos papeles y llevar un café, cosas normales, lo mejor de todo es que le pagaban demasiado bien por hacer cosas tan simples, en definitiva, _amaba_ su trabajo. Podía ir como se le diera la gana y ya había hecho amigos, hasta logró hacer amistad con un gerente, bueno conocía y molestaba a todos por igual, excepto a su jefe, no quería ser despedido.

Lo malo de esto era lo siguiente, todos iban a notar su estado y se iban a burlar. El primero en llegar con él fue Antonio, uno de los gerentes, ese tipo era uno de sus _mejores amigos_.

—¡Hey tío!, te ves terrible ¿Qué te hizo Kirkland esta vez? —dice dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Francis bufó algo fastidiado, había olvidado que a Antonio no le caía bien su esposa.

—Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, ¡Me obligo a tener sexo toda la noche! Esa Alice es una fiera. —Verse horrible no significaba matar su _sexy_ actitud, ¿o sí?, Antonio rio.

—Hablando de sexo, ¿ya oíste la nueva? ¡Tiene que ver contigo! —Francis palideció, por favor que no le dijeran que Alfred estaba con Braginsky, por favor no.

De la nada apareció Gilbert, dando de igual manera que Antonio un golpe en el hombro de Francis, al igual que el francés, él era un _asistente._

—¿De qué hablan?, si hablan de mi debe ser algo asombroso, ¿cierto? —Dijo o más bien grito el albino, Antonio volvió a reír y Francis lo hizo de manera nerviosa.

—No, le contaba a Francis la nueva. —Genial, los tres eran unos _chismosos_ de primera, pero esta vez y milagrosamente, Francis _quien solía ser el más hablador_ no quería participar en esto.

—Oh si es cierto, kesesese. ¿No lo has oído?, tiene que ver contigo—susurro el albino, mientras se acercaba más al rubio, este maldijo en voz baja algo en francés, ¿Por qué no hablaban de una vez?

—Dicen que tu hijo, él que siempre grita que es un héroe—empezó por fin Antonio, Francis sentía que iba a morir.

—está saliendo con…—continuó Gilbert, oh no, lo iba a decir, _Dios no_.

—¡Beilschmidt! —una voz femenina hizo a los tres girar la cabeza, al notar quien era, el prusiano maldijo para sí mismo.

Una mujer rubia y de trenzas, con mirada dura y ojos verdes, se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellos, Francis agradeció a todo dios que conocía, Antonio miro hacía todos lados nervioso y Gilbert, pues él intento huir, pero la mujer lo tomó del hombro antes de que se fuera.

Esta mujer suiza era _Heidi Zwingli_, una gerente y la jefa de Gilbert, eso explicaba el claro miedo en el albino.

—No me hagas hablar con _Ludwig_, que él si te pondrá en tu lugar, regresa a trabajar y tráeme un café—regaño muy molesta la rubia, Gilbert quería gritarle pero si lo hacía no solo iban a golpearlo, sino que también Ludwig le iba dar un sermón de dos horas del cual no quería escuchar, nunca más.

—Sí, sí, ya perdón, eres más molesta que el _señorito_—refunfuño el prusiano bastante enfadado, susurrando lo último, la mujer frunció más el ceño.

—No me importa lo que pienses, solo siéntate a trabajar, ¿entendiste?, y si viene Ladislao dile que no puedo salir. —Exclamó de manera firme, para luego darse media vuelta e irse. Gilbert volvió a refunfuñar, pero de todas formas fue y se sentó en su lugar.

—Ve, ve, hermano Antonio. —Una voz más se hizo presente, el español volteó observando con mucha felicidad a su asistente, _Feliciano Vargas_.

—¿Qué sucede Feli?, ¿ya llegaron las muestras nuevas? —dijo de manera alegre esperando que así sea, llevaba semanas o más bien, meses esperándolas.

—Sí, los señores de abajo esperan por usted, ¿Qué les digo? —Antonio sonrió, le hizo una seña de despedida a Francis y se fue detrás del italiano.

El francés suspiro como nunca, estuvo tan cerca.

—Francis—esa voz era irreconocible, esa era la voz de su jefe. El mencionado volteó algo asustado, pero él que realmente se asustó fue el chino al ver su rostro.

—Oh por Buda, ¿Qué te paso aru? —preguntó bastante sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—Ah, una mala mañana con mi esposa, no importa. —Se levantó bastante nervioso de su lugar. —¿Qué necesitas? ¿café, papeleo, algo? —técnicamente suplicaba porque fuera eso, Wang alzó una ceja sorprendido, su asistente no era muy _servicial_.

—Eh, no, gracias aru. Quiero preguntarte algo, es un chisme pero es demasiado raro que trate sobre ti, así que te voy a preguntar aru—Francis volvió a ponerse pálido, de seguro lo odiaban, prefería mil veces que Gil o Toño le preguntaran, pero no, tenía que ser el jefe.

—¿Es cierto que tu hijo sale con Ivan Braginsky aru?

Ahora sí, sentía como lo despedían de su hermoso trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que debería responder?, decir la verdad no sonaba bueno, debía decir algo, ¿pero qué?, nunca paso por algo como esto, ni siquiera con Alice.

—¿Y bien aru?

_¿Y ahora qué?_

—No.

Eso no significaba que negaba la relación de su hijo, _por supuesto que no._

Oh, quién sabe.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN(?).

¿quién no quisiera trabajar en una compañía así? xD

Suiza se lo toma muy enserio ouo

¿alguna vez han escuchado del Prusia x Suiza?, a mi me gusta, xD así que digan.

Bueno, gracias por leer y si te gusto deja review. Bye-bye-be ouo)/

_Lily se va a la mierda_

**_(?)_**

**_._**


	6. Por el momento, tranquilo

¡Y otro capítulo de esta hermosa historia de amor!(?).

* * *

**That's not the problem.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por el momento, tranquilo.**

* * *

Alice miraba expectante la puerta, estaba demasiado impaciente necesitaba ver a Scott de una vez y a este le daba por retrasarse, ¿quién se creía?, bufó mientras se tallaba las cienes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy nervioso francés, la inglesa le observó molesta. Lo típico de un matrimonio es que cuando el esposo llega del trabajo, la esposa va y lo besa para luego preguntar cómo le fue con un sobrenombre bastante ridículo.

En cambio lo que pasa en este matrimonio es diferente.

—Llegaste tarde _bloody hell_, tuve que ir caminando hasta el maldito centro comercial porque tú tienes el auto y yo pensando que podría ir contigo, _fucking bastard_—le regaño ni bien entro, normalmente el rubio iba hasta ella y la besaba y aunque después recibía una fuerte bofetada, él se iba feliz, pero esta vez era diferente.

—Yo también te amo, mon amour—soltó con amargura mientras se tiraba en el sillón. Alice frunció el ceño, no se sabe si porque el francés no hizo lo de siempre o porque se lanzó sobre _su_ sillón.

—¿Dónde esta Alfred? —preguntó el hombre mientras alzaba un poco la mirada, Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Fue a _nosedonde_ con Braginsky—exclamó de manera molesta, el francés se tensó al oír eso.

—¿Y Matthew? —hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que su otro hijo, el que _si_ se molestó en aprender francés no estaba.

—Lo mandé con Alfred, le dije que si pasaba algo indebido llamara. —Volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz, Francis se levantó y se acomodó bien sobre el sillón.

—No creo que pase algo como eso. —Replico el rubio. Alice alzó una ceja mientras se encogía de hombros. De repente el celular de la inglesa empezó a sonar, ambos se miraron entre si nerviosos, finalmente Francis contestó.

—Por favor dime que no se les ocurrió formar un trío y ahora están a punto de violarte—preguntó bastante nervioso el francés.

—¿Eh?, sabía que debías estar loco como para casarte con _bunny_, pero tu pasaste el límite. —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Francis carraspeo y se fijó en el número marcado.

—_Oh_. Sellut Scott, ¿quieres que te pase a tu hermana? —murmuro mientras alzaba el pulgar a Alice, esta frunció el ceño.

—Nah, solo dile que ya estoy en el aeropuerto y que mueva su estúpido trasero para que venga a recogerme, no pienso pedir un taxi.

—_Oui_, yo le digo—colgó después de decir eso. Tomó su abrigo y las llaves del auto.

—Vamos, tu hermano ya está aquí y quiere que vayamos por él—la inglesa iba a decir algo, pero el rubio la tomo del brazo y corrió con ella hasta el auto, manteniendo distancia por supuesto, o si no ya estaría totalmente golpeado por la dulce Alice.

…

Matthew estaba molesto, su madre no le preguntó y lo mando a vigilar a su hermano, era cierto que él era mayor que Alfred, pero estaba seguro que su hermano no tendría sexo en medio del parque, aunque con ese hombre tan intimidante era difícil predecirlo.

De todas formas no quería estar allí, ¿ya habían tenido sexo antes, no?, estaba seguro que tantas marcas en el cuerpo de Alfred no se hacían en la primera vez y si así era estaba seguro que no iban a repetirlo en mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las marcas desaparezcan.

Aun así, él estaba ahí, sentado en una banca del parque con un helado en la mano derecha y cargando a su oso con la izquierda, nadie quiere saber qué hace un chico de diecisiete años con un oso en el parque. Observando como su hermano conversaba con su novio, al menos no se habían besado, _aun_, ¿era su imaginación o Alfred le quería embarrar el helado a Ivan en su chaqueta?, y eso hizo.

El ruso no parecía enojado, solo sonreía, eso daba mucho miedo. Alfred no dejaba de reír, de la nada el más alto tomo su helado y se lo embarró por completo en la cabeza a Alfred. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que el menor se levantó y saltó sobre Ivan en un intento de golpearlo. Estaban peleando, lo estaban haciendo.

Matthew estaba nervioso, ¿era su imaginación o eso rojo era sangre?, no quería pensar en eso. No podía ir y simplemente intentar separarlos, ¿y si llamaba a su madre?, no, ella se lanzaría sobre el ruso en otra pelea, ¿y qué tal papá?, no, él nunca podría. Se tomó demasiado tiempo para pensar, la policía había llegado y los había separado.

_Oh no_. Se levantó de la banca y fue hacía los policías que ya estaban arrestando a Alfred e Ivan.

—No pueden llevárselos, please—pidió el canadiense, milagrosamente los policías se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pero al ver su parecido con Alfred también lo tomaron y lo metieron en el auto.

—Hey Mattie, ¿a ti también te arrestaron? —preguntó el estadounidense al ver a su hermano en el auto, Matthew quería y si no fuera porque estaba esposado mataría a Alfred, ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas le pasaban a él?, lo peor es que su hermano no estaba preocupado por la situación y muchos menos su novio.

Al llegar a la estación seguían sin preocuparse, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esos dos?, tal vez y era cierto lo que decía su madre e Ivan era un psicópata, ¿y si se le ocurría matar a todos para escapar?, no quería ser perseguido por todo Estados Unidos por culpa de _su cuñado_.

—Hello Elizabeta! —grito Alfred al ver a una chica que seguramente trabaja ahí pasar cerca de ellos.

—Hola. Alfred, Ivan, ¿de verdad que no les cansa estar aquí, cierto? —dijo de manera sonriente, espera, ¿significa que han estado ahí antes, o mejor dicho varias veces, tanto que Alfred se aprendió el nombre de la chica y su hermano era pésimo para recordar nombres.

—No es mi culpa, es la del _commie_ por decirme gordo. —Exclamó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

—Nyet, no fue mi culpa y si estás gordo _printsessa_—respondió de manera casi infantil. Elizabeta empezó a reír levemente y Alfred se sonrojo.

Matthew estaba que iba a colapsar, de la nada vino un hombre con unos papeles en mano.

—Bien, desorden público. ¿Va a pagar o se va a quedar? —preguntó aquel hombre mirando a Ivan, este negó con la cabeza buscando algo en su bolsillo.

El hombre suspiró mientras escribía algo en los papeles que traía. El ruso sacó de su bolsillo un papel, pidió la pluma del hombre, se apresuró a escribir y le dio aquel pequeño papel al hombre.

—Adiós señor Braginsky—dijo para luego darse media vuelta e irse. Alfred se despidió de Elizabeta, al igual que Ivan. Matthew seguía perplejo…

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?


End file.
